


Save the Last Dance for Me

by HopeHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where they went, without fail, John attracted every woman—and a few men, at times—possible, while Sherlock was left standing on the sidelines. It wasn’t his fault of course, and Sherlock could see why they would all fawn over him, but that didn’t mean he approved of it. He was just as capable of jealousy as any other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Michael Buble's "Save The Last Dance For Me".

Music was playing, food and drinks were being served, and people were laughing. For most anybody, this would be a recipe for a good time. But Sherlock Holmes wasn’t ‘most anybody’, and he certainly wasn’t having a good time. For one, he had been forced into a suit and tie, of all things. For another, he had been sitting at a table, watching John get flirted at, for the past hour and a half. 

Parties of any sort had always been unbearable for Sherlock, but things only seemed to get worse after he and John had crossed the line between ‘friends’ to ‘more than friends’. (Sherlock refused to use the term boyfriends. Sounded far too adolescent for grown men.) No matter where they went, without fail, John attracted every woman—and a few men, at times—possible, while Sherlock was left standing on the sidelines. It wasn’t his fault of course, and Sherlock could see why they would all fawn over him, but that didn’t mean he approved of it. He was just as capable of jealousy as any other person. 

They type of party they were at wasn’t helping matters either. A wedding, some friend of John’s Sherlock hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. As per usual with weddings, all single women attending had only one thing on their mind: finding their ‘Mr. Right’. And all of them seem to think that John was it. That, of course, put Sherlock in a rather foul mood. 

He was chewing absently on whatever food it was they had provided (again, Sherlock couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to unimportant details) as he watched John and his current dance partner. Tall, though everyone seemed tall compared to John, blonde, and pretty by societies standards, though Sherlock couldn’t find the appeal. She was dressed as suggestively as would be appropriate at a wedding, and was painfully obvious in her attempts to get John’s number. 

Narrowing his eyes, Sherlock started to deduce her, planning on interrupting with some embarrassing fact about her family. Perhaps something about the multitude of cats she owned, or the fact that she was poorer than her fancy dress that day would suggest. He was interrupted, though, when the singer of the band that was playing ended their song, and spoke over the microphone. “This is going to be out last song of the evening. A big congratulations to the newlywed couple—good luck, and we hope everyone has a great night.” 

Sherlock was caught between relief that they would be able to leave this ridiculous reception soon, and the same bitter jealousy that he had been feeling all evening. Glaring at his glass of champagne, he was almost surprised when John came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey there. Almost thought you had left without me,” he teased. Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes a little, taking in John’s slightly flushed face and how he was slightly out of breath. He had barely had time to sit down from all the women trying to advance on him.

“No, unfortunately I have been suffering here in silence the entire time,” Sherlock replied. 

John chuckled and rubbed Sherlock’s back a little. “It’s the last song,” he prompted hopefully. “Last dance.” 

“And?” Sherlock looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, come on,” John sighed, and tried to tug Sherlock up. “Come dance with me.”

“I’m sure you could find a different partner,” Sherlock drawled sarcastically. “You’ve had them all day.”

John shook his head and got a firmer grip on Sherlock’s arm. “Stop it. You know I don’t want any of them. I was just being polite. They’re not the one I’m going home with, and they’re not the one I want to dance with right now.”

John’s last statement made Sherlock feel a little better, but he still got up with an exaggerated sigh, as though he didn’t want to bother with this. John looked like he was holding back amusement as he led Sherlock to the dance floor and they gently started to sway along with the slow song. Sherlock’s arms were tightened around John’s waist a little more than necessary, possessively. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re been in a sulk this whole time because I kept dancing with other people,” John said quietly, his own arms winding around Sherlock’s neck. 

“I don’t sulk,” Sherlock muttered, earning a chuckle from John and a chaste kiss. 

“You could have interrupted me,” John stated matter-of-factly. “I’m surprised you didn’t, to be perfectly honest.”

Sherlock shrugged a little. Now that he had John, he was feeling more relaxed. It was easier to tune everyone else out. “I thought about it, but decided against it. You seemed to be enjoying yourself…” 

John smiled a little and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I would’ve enjoyed myself more with you.” Sherlock couldn’t deny the smug feeling he got from that, and he smirked as he looked around and saw all the women’s disappointed looks at seeing John with another man.

“Believe me, so would I,” Sherlock murmured, kissing the top of John’s head. 

“Thanks for coming with me, by the way,” John said after a few silent seconds. “I know you hate things like this, so I appreciate you coming.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you come alone. All those women, anxious to get married, jumping at the first attractive man they see—you might not have come back home,” Sherlock teased. 

John laughed, and Sherlock’s heart warmed. That was by far his favorite sound, sweeter than any note his violin could produce. “No, there’s no chance of that. I couldn’t bear to leave you. But, you know… the women aren’t the only ones who might be thinking about marriage,” he said casually, though it made Sherlock look down at John’s head with surprise. 

“Is that so?” Sherlock replied, as if his stomach wasn’t fluttering in anticipation of what he thought John would say next.

John looked back up with a sly smile. “It is so. The way I see it, we’ve been together awhile. Not necessarily dating, but we’ve certainly had a closer-than-usual relationship from the beginning. So, I think it’s the next logical step.” 

“Appealing to me with logic,” Sherlock smirked. “John Watson, is this a proposal?”

“If it is?” John’s teasing demeanor slipped, and he suddenly looked slightly nervous.

Sherlock simply brought his hands up to hold John’s face, and leaned down for a lingering, loving kiss. “Yes,” he whispered. 

John’s face broke out into a grin and he hugged Sherlock tightly, kissing him again more firmly. “I love you,” he breathed out once they broke apart. 

Though Sherlock often claimed he wasn’t one for sentiment, he made an exception this one time. “I love you, too.”


End file.
